Could it be love? Or is it a mistake
by SiriusOrionBlack16
Summary: Sirius and Hermione are .. Both not ready for the responsibility of a child! Can they trust each other or will they fight the entire way through? Rated M for swearing and eventually a Write a review! Chapter 1, 2 and 3 are now revised! Reviews are accepted, critique is Flames are
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The passionate night

AN: Updated chapter. I have taken your suggestions and am rewriting the chapters. Thanks!

Sirius sat in his library reading his favorite book. A few aisles away Hermione sat doing the very same. Sirius got up, walked into the kitchen and made her a cup of her favored Earl Grey tea. He placed the cup on a platter and an apple and went back into his library approaching Hermione.

"Here you go love. Just thought you might be in need of a refreshment. Enjoying your book?" He asked. Hermione saw as Sirius placed the platter on the floor and smiled warmly at him.

"Indeed I am Sirius. Thank you." She said as she put her book down and took a sip of the hot steaming tea. Sirius grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass.

"Really Sirius? Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" She raised an eyebrow to this action as it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

"I know my boundaries love." He simply said as he opened the bottle and poured a little in.

"And how do you know when you get drunk?" She asked still sipping her tea.

"When my brain loses control." He stated as he raised the glass to his lips and downed all of the contents, feeling the burn in the back of his throat.

"I am finished with reading for today I think..." Hermione said as she picked up the book and put it back in it's shelf.

"Would you like to play a game then?" He asked. Hermione sat back down, not in her mental state but her body acted before she could think.

"Of course Sirius. What would you like to play?" She immediately regretted letting him choose the game.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Alright then. You can start." She said.

"Truth or Dare Mione?" He asked pouring himself another shot.

"Truth." She replied.

"Have you ever had sex? And if so, whom?" He smirked as he said the last part. Hermione blushed...

"Consequences?" She asked.

"Two shots of firewhiskey and removal of an article of clothing." He said as he downed the next shot. She took the shot glass from his hand, poured two shots and downed them both, coughing afterwards. Then moving on to take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra, pants and knickers.

"Truth or Dare Sirius?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied almost instantly.

"I dare you... To go without going to the pub for a week." She grinned. He picked up the shot glass, poured himself two shots and easily drank them down. He then went onto removing his thin grey shirt, leaving his chiseled chest exposed. Hermione drank in the sight of his bare chest, his muscled pecs and a six pack of abs that would make any girl drool.

"Like what you see Mione?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Would you sleep with me?"

"Excuse me?!" She asked almost laughing in utter disbelief.

"Would you have sex with me?" He questioned again. Hermione being completely flustered she had no response.

"Well kitten? What's my answer?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry kitten I didn't quite hear." He said.

"Yes you bloody bastard." She said. His eyes darkened, dilated from lust. He attacked her mouth with his own leading to an extremely passionate kiss. She kissed him back with the same extreme ferocity. She practically jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up and carried her to his master bedroom, as he set her on the bed they didn't break the kiss.

"Hermione... Are you a virgin?" Sirius asked.

"No, my first experience was with Ronald." She said, eager to get her tongue back into his mouth. He smirked inwardly at this. He was much more experienced than the younger ginger. He unlaced her bra and pulled down her pants leaving her in her knickers. She looked up at him as she unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. She then proceeded to take off his boxers and unveil the large organ pulsing in front of her. Sirius groaned from the relief, his cock was out of its constraints. She tilted her head so she could lick his pulsing cock and he groaned in pleasure. She took it in her mouth and began massaging it with her tongue and having her hands lightly squeeze his balls. Minutes later he came in her mouth, she swallowed every last bit of it, not letting a single drop fall. He ripped her knickers off and placed her on the bed with her legs spread wide open. He thrust three of his fingers in and out, she screamed at the sudden contact. He moved his fingers faster until she orgasmed. He then positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in one simple motion. They both groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Mione, you are so fucking tight." He said as he thrust in and out of her, picking up speed with each thrust.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god... Sirius!" She said breathlessly as he pounded into her. Feeling her walls getting tighter around his cock she screamed as he hit her G spot repeatedly.

"SIRIUS! OH MY FUCKING GOD." She screamed as she orgasmed. Sirius pulled all the way out and thrusted into her as far as he could and emptied himself inside her, he then pulled out and lay next to her on his bed, their muscles tired. He heard her heavy breaths slowing as she looked over to him. Their aching muscles begging them for sleep. As sleep overtook them both Sirius looked at Hermione one last time...

AN: like it better? Like a leave a review if so!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Boyfriend

Chapter 2: The news...

AN: I am rewriting this story so some things may change.

Hermione woke and felt the bed dip beside her, she turned over and there Sirius was. Fast asleep and snoring softly like a dog. His muscled shoulders swept over the silk black sheets. She got up, put on her clothes and wrote a note...

Sirius,

We both know this was a mistake. Please do not speak of this to anyone. Forget this happened so nothing awkward would come between us...

Sincerely,

Hermione

She left the note on the bed where she lay, she took one last glance at the man and then walked out, grabbing her wand on the way. After she left Sirius woke to find cold bed sheets and a note. He was stunned, usually he left without a note but this time he was the one who was being left. As he read the note he but his tongue... After something so passionate how could he just simply forget? He thought and thought, obliviating himself came to mind but then he stopped. He threw the covers off and got ready for the day... He, Sirius Black, would forget the best night of his life ever happened, but he would not truly forget. No... That would be too hard.

-A few months later-

Remus was over at Grimmauld 12 and Sirius got out the firewhiskey, a few shot glasses and some ice. As he poured the drink with his wand...

"Padfoot, are you coming to Molly's tomorrow? She's hosting a picnic. I think celebrating Harry and Ginny's 1 year anniversary." Remus spoke as he looked at the drink with disdain. Sirius looked up and stopped as he slid a glass over to Remus and helped himself to one.

"Sure I guess I'll come. No use hanging around this old thing. I might remodel... Something for me to do other than model." Sirius said as he raised the glass to his lips.

"How is your so called 'job'?" Remus slightly mocked.

"Models... Bloody hot. Although they are boney and they look like they starve themselves." Sirius replied, then downing the shot in his hand, almost immune to the burning sensation that slid down his throat.

"Well I should get going, nice chat Pads. You know Dora, wants me home for dinner and all." Remus said as he got up, avoiding the glass of firewhiskey that was placed in front of him.

"Say hi to her and little Ted for me Moony." Sirius said, taking Remus's glass and drinking it.

"Don't get too hammered tonight. Molly would probably like you conscious and not having a migraine." Remus called as he walked out the door and apparated home. Just then it dawned on Sirius... If he went to Molly's picnic tomorrow it would mean having to see Hermione...

'No, I can't go tomorrow...' He thought to himself.

'You must be there to support your godson!' Sirius's conscious scolded itself.

'I will go... For Harry's sake. He would kill me if I wasn't there.' He finally decided. After a month of having no contact with her... Could he see her again? Without wanting to jump onto her and ravish her body as he did that night...

"Stop it Sirius!" He scolded aloud. His mind wandered the rest of the day.

-The Next Day-

Hermione apparated to the Burrow and smiled as she knocked on the door. Arthur answered with a warm father-like smile.

"Hello Hermione! Come in! Ginny's anxious to see you dear!" He said in a warm tone, stepping aside to let her in. She stepped in and instantaneously Ginny hugged her.

"Happy anniversary Gin!" She smiled. She saw Harry's smiling face emerge from the kitchen and ran to hug him. He welcomed her hug with his own.

"Great to see you Mione." He said warmly. Ron was walking down the stairs and she ran to the stairs to hug him as well. Little did she know in that moment Sirius had just knocked on the door. Once again Arthur had answered and greeted Sirius with another warm smile. He let him in and Harry ran to hug his godfather.

"You came Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I come? To support my godson, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy anniversary you cheeky bugger." Sirius replied grinning from ear to ear. He hugged Ginny as well muttering a thanks. It was then he saw Hermione hugging Ron. They broke away and he stepped up to greet her.

"Hello Hermione... Ron." He said.

"Hello Sirius. You're looking good today." Ron said as he looked at Sirius's new attire. A darker grey shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows and black leather pants and boots.

"Hello Sirius." Hermione stiffly greeted.

"Hermione relax, it's only Sirius!" Ron said as Remus and Tonks arrived with Teddy who was now 2 years old.

"Excuse me I think I need the loo again." Hermione said as she walked to the bathroom, brushing past Sirius.

"What's her problem...? She's been sick all week. We can't figure out why." Ron said as he looked worriedly.

"Perhaps I should go see if she's alright." Ginny said as she followed Hermione. Sirius greeted Remus and Tonks light heartedly.

"Herms, are you alright?" Ginny asked as Hermione threw up into the toilet. She walked around the corner and helped Hermione as she was ready to throw up again.

"My wand Ginny..." Hermione said as she paled and gagged. Ginny grabbed her wand on the counter and gave it to Hermione. Hermione preformed a pregnancy test on herself and pink letters floated... Positive... Shit...

"Hermione.. Are you... Pregnant?" Ginny asked confused. Hermione nodded and started crying.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Herms it'll be alright... When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"A few months ago... We were sitting in the library, then we had a few drinks and it just happened!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione... Who is the father?" Ginny inquired.

"...Sirius..." Hermione said softly.

"Sirius? As in our Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Ginny asked bewildered. Hermione nodded.

"You have to tell him Herms. I know it will be hard but you have to! You can't raise this baby on your own." Ginny said.

"I know..." Hermione said solemnly. She sniffled and hugged Ginny.

"Thank you Gin. Today was supposed to be about you..." She said as Ginny cut her off.

"Mione this is exciting! You're going to have a baby." Ginny exclaimed. As soon as Hermione got fit to go she was about to tell Sirius when she saw him in high spirits with Remus, Fred, George and Harry. Her and Ginny walked over, a bubbly sensation in Hermione's stomach suddenly happened.

"Gentleman! Hermione has news!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"I... I'm pregnant." Hermione said sheepishly, the words barely coming out.

"Who's the dad?" Sirius asked, smiling...

"... Um..." Hermione started not wanting to say.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Fred and George coaxed.

"Sirius..." Hermione said, as soon as she said his name he flew back in his chair in utter disbelief.

"Are... You sure?" Sirius asked almost frightened.

"Of course I'm bloody sure! I haven't slept with another man since!" She snapped. Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth and nodded.

"Okay... Okay.. I'll be off. See you all later." He stormed out of the Burrow and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 3: the date

Chapter 3:The fight

Sirius apparated to the Three Broomsticks and sat down on a stool.

"Evening Rosemerta. A bottle of bourbon please... And firewhiskey." Sirius added as he threw some galleons on the table. She accepted gladly and brought two bottles of the alcohol and a shot glass. He poured himself half firewhiskey and half bourbon. Everyone knew the two together created a stronger drink all together, but he didn't care. He was cursing himself for forgetting the contraceptive spell... Moments later Remus walked in and sat next to him as he knocked back a couple of bourbon/firewhiskey shots.

"Pads that was a bit rude to storm out like that... Especially when she's having your child." Remus said with no sympathy.

"That's the fucking thing Moony! She's having MY child! I'm not ready for the fucking responsibility! I can barely handle myself!" Sirius exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Lower your voice Padfoot we are in public." Remus said calmly.

"I can't do this Remus... It's... I can't." Sirius said, his mental walls crumbling inside.

"None of us are ready it is the time we have to grow up. Tonks had Teddy but I wasn't ready either. I had just gotten over the fact that she didn't care I was a werewolf and now I could have possibly put the monstrous gene into my son!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well Moony I hate to break it to you, but Hermione and I aren't married. She probably fucking hates me by now." Sirius said, pouring himself more alcohol.

"Why did you do it? Take advantage over her?" Remus inquired.

"Why is it everyone assumes I hurt her? I do things to her?" Sirius said bitterly as he knocked them back.

"Well you do have a reputation for that Sirius."

"We were in my library... Just talking... Then we played truth or dare for a bit. We were both a bit drunk and it just... Happened." Sirius explained.

"How on earth did you get Hermione Granger to drink?"

"Excuse me sir but did you say you got Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter pregnant?" A tall man with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked as he approached.

"It's none of your damn business now go away." Sirius replied stiffly.

"All I need is for you to answer sir." The man said, although he looked about 17.

"Fuck off." Sirius said once more.

"Please sir." The man said politely.

"Don't do it Sirius." Remus warned just a split second before Sirius snapped around, eyes a dark grey, he stood.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM SIRIUS BLACK EX CONVICT. IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR BALLS SHOVED DOWN YOUR NECK I SUGGEST YOU RUN SCHOOL BOY." Sirius roared before punching him in the face. The man's buddies leaped to help their friend before drawing their wands.

"Take it outside boys." Rosemerta warned. The men shouted curses at Sirius, while Sirius simply blocked them.

"Is that all you've got?" Sirius jeered, his normal playful self completely gone. Two men stood and shouted the same curse at the same time, then they charged him and punched Sirius. With Sirius outnumbered Remus wondered why he must always help Sirius. He raised his wand and shouted a few spells that levitated them.

"Now, excuse my friend. He has had far too much to drink." Remus said as he hoisted an unconscious Sirius who had blood freely streaming from his nostrils. Remus apparated them back to Grimmauld Place where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were awaiting their arrival. Sirius was barely noticeable, his handsome features gone due to blood. Parts of his clothes torn and his nose broken. Hermione gasped as did Ginny as Harry and Ron approached cautiously.

"Remus... Is that... Is that Sirius?" Hermione asked, awestruck.

"Yes Hermione... It's Sirius..." Remus replied gravely.

"I assume he didn't take the news well?" Harry inquired.

"He got bourbon and firewhiskey and drank... Then a bloke walked up and asked him about Hermione as we were talking. Somehow her name popped up. I assume he's a news reporter... Sirius punched him in the face and his friends helped him. They shouted curses, he was doing alright for a while but then I stepped in..." Remus explained. Hermione had tears in her eyes, thinking Sirius didn't care at all... Harry and Ron stood next to her, comforting her. Sirius groaned, still unconscious but making small noise. Remus carried him to a bedroom and Hermione walked in.

"Can you heal him?" Remus asked, for Hermione was training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand and started to heal Sirius. His face, looking noticeable and the cuts and gashes on his body slowly closing. Remus stood by watching Hermione heal his best friend wondering why he does such foolish fixed his nose and left the room in tears.

Sirius awoke the next morning, his body feeling sore and his head throbbing. He put on new clothes remembering what happened last night and walked downstairs. Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat at the table quietly chatting with the Daily Prophet faced down on the table.

"Morning." Sirius said groggily. Hermione refused to look at him and Harry looked at him in pity, Ginny took the newspaper and shoved it into his chest.

"Read it Sirius." Harry said grimly. Sirius turned it around and it was him his nose broken and his knuckles bloody as Remus dragged him from the pub.

"Womanizer and brainiac have a one night stand?!" Sirius roared as he read the headliner. He was mortified as he read the article. He put the paper down and walked over to Hermione who refused to look at him.

"Mione love I'm so... Sorry." Sirius said putting his hands on her shoulders. Hermione stood and grabbed her purse.

"Bye Harry, Ginny, I'm leaving for work. I have some things to finish." Hermione said quickly as she walked out the door of Grimmauld Place.

"Well I've got to get to work as well. Bye Gin, Sirius... Go apologize will you? When she gets home? She gets home earlier than the rest of us." Harry said as he left for Auror training. Ginny left soon after Harry and Sirius was once again left alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperation

Chapter 4... Desperation

(Hermione's POV)

I walk into Flourish and Blotts knowing that Dylan will be there. I see him and I smile as I see him smile back I walk towards him.

"Hermione!" He greets me with a hug. I hug him back.

"Hey Dylan!" I say enthusiastically, my heart rate jumping to 150 beats a minute.

"I was wondering if you would... Be my girlfriend?" He asks. I nod and practically jump into his strong arms. He spins me around.

"Would you like to come with me to Paris in a month? I have two plane tickets, a house there ad my parents are dying to meet you." He says charmingly.

"I'll have to think about it, but I will get back to you on it!" I say. He smiles and I see customers come in.

"I'm sorry love. Customers... I'll talk to you later!" He says smiling as I pull away from his arms. The baby kicks and I smile, holding a hand to my bump. I walk out of Flourish and Blotts happy. I now have a boyfriend!

(Time lapse...)

"I'm so tired of Sirius's crazy antics and overprotectiveness... His cheeky grin that makes any witch swoon... The way he pushes his hair back with his fingers... Stop it Hermione! He's not as funny as most may think! He's a selfish, overprotective, git! Much better..." I talk to myself in the shower. I feel the hot water run down my body and as I get out and wrap a towel around myself to change into my nightclothes I hear a knock at the door. I assume it's Sirius so I ignore it...

"Hermione it's Ginny!" I hear a wail from the door. I rush over and answer it. I see a flustered Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Gin?" I ask worried.

"Sirius is gone." She says.

"Gone? Isn't that a good thing? The man is bloody annoying!"

"No one can find him... Not even Remus." I pale and feel my unborn baby kicking at the mention of his/her father. It's getting close by now. I put my hand on my stomach and let Ginny in. I walk towards the bed to sit down, she closes the door and sits next to me...

"Why would he do this? Why does he do this to me Gin?" I say through my sobs, being pregnant has its ups and downs. She rubs my back and hugs me.

"I don't know Herms. You know Sirius... He's spotty but he has a good heart. He'd never leave a woman by herself. He's an honorable man... To a certain respect. He could never leave you Hermy." She says. I smile at her.

"You're right. He's just an asshole at times. I've got Dylan... He's been there for me, helping. I see him around and then when I go to take breaks at Flourish and Blotts. And... He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I say enthusiastically.

"Merlin's beard! That's great Mione! What's he look like?" Ginny asked, trying to get my mind off of Sirius.

"He has dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes, a charming smile and a great voice... It's so... Smooth and deep." I say almost dreamily.

"Sounds a bit like Sirius but with different hair and eyes."

"He has a brain and he's not a heartbreaker!"

"Well you didn't tell me! Tell me more!"

"He has a soft heart and he's very knowledgable."

"Which is why he has two jobs." I hear a deep voice coming from the doorway. I look up and see Sirius leaning on the door frame.

"You hardly know him! He's very kind, handsome and extremely sensible unlike you." I say in his defense. Ginny silently slips out the door and away from us.

"Oh and he's the one you're going to have lots of babies with?" He seethes.

"Maybe!" I hear a scoff.

"I doubt it. I hardly find him your *type*."

"And what is my type?!"

"Tall, dark, handsome. Definitely a man with brains, someone that could tolerate your know-it-all sense of humor."

"And that's you?" I ask amused. If the man thinks I'm his then he is far from right.

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to be apart of our child's life. I don't care if you're with Dylan... I do want to be its father even if I'm not ready. And yes I will quit smoking..." He said softer, his beautiful grey eyes softening.

"This baby will be loved." I choked through soft sobs. He walks over and hugs me as I feel touched by his words.

"I'm going to go to Paris for two weeks with Dylan. He has a house there and his family live there."

(Sirius's POV)

As I walk down to the pub after comforting a sobbing Hermione I open the rusty hinged wooden door. I greet Rosemerta...

"A bottle of firewhiskey please." I say as I toss my galleons on the table. She gladly picks it up and hands me a bottle and a shot glass. I think to myself... Hermione's emotional with her pregnancy. That sexy devious woman... She's killing me and she doesn't even know it! With her makeup all done and her hair charms and babysitting Teddy. I mean the woman is sexy when she's asleep! How can a man resist her? I don't blame Dylan. She's going to be the death of me. I pour myself a shot of firewhiskey and knock it back, waiting for the ache in my heart to dull.

I see a beautiful blonde with striking green eyes walking towards me... I've seen this woman before...

"Sirius!" She greets me with a hug. I hug back slightly confused.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask.

"I'm Samantha! A model for Witches Weekly? We did a photo shoot together! It was summer fun on the beach!" She exclaimed. I instantly remembered. The hot blonde in the black and white polka dotted bikini... Yes I remember her. She sits next to me and orders a girly martini. I pour another shot of firewhiskey and drink it down, feeling the burn in my throat.

"So what've you been up to lately other than showing off that sexy six pack?" She asks sexily. I grin,

"Not much really. Not in a current relationship so I'm just relaxing with friends. Enjoying the down time I have, and you?" I ask.

"Not doing much... I've been so lonely after I broke up with my boyfriend. A clinger. So no... Sexual activity." She grins. I grin back... Tonight is going to be full of surprises.

"Neither have I, despite my reputation." She smirks at me sexily. Merlin, those red pouty lips... She's not Hermione but she could do... For now at least. After all Hermione doesn't give a shit about me.

"Well maybe we could benefit each other?" She asks as she puts a hand on my thigh, rubbing it... I feel my pants starting to get tighter.

"Anytime babe." I say. She leans in for a kids and our lips meet. A meaningless kiss, yet hot. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she opens it. I break the kiss away and lead her to the door as I bring my bottle of firewhiskey with me. She leads me to her place... Tonight won't let me get much rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Paris and Hermione-sickness

Chapter 5: Paris and Hermione-sickness...

N/A- Hermione is about 6 months into her pregnancy and works for the Ministry. By the way none of these characters are mine.

(Hermione's POV)

I was reading a book with the small nightlight on as I heard Dylan's soft snoring. I smiled to myself as I hear the phone ring... It's used for emergencies so I pick up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Bonjour l'amour, c'est Sirius." Sirius says in French... Who knew he could speak French?!

"Bonjour Sirius. C'est Hermione." I say back smiling to myself.

"Your French is impeccable love." Sirius says.

"I never knew you could speak French Sirius."

"My father made me learn on a trip to France once."

"Ah... So why are you calling? Just out of curiosity."

"I had to make sure you are alright... I just-... Never mind."

"You what?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"I had a dream... That you... Had a miscarriage... I was a nervous bumbling wreck... Ask Remus.. Or Harry or Ginny..!" He said with concern and worry in his voice.

"Oh Sirius... You need to stop worrying! The baby and I are fine." I say.

"Good... Goodnight Mione..." He says.

"Goodnight Sirius." I'm about to hang up when he says.

"Tell the baby I love him/her..." He says and then he hangs up...

"Your daddy loves you." I say to my bump as I lay down to sleep I look over at Dylan... Could he possibly be the right man?

-next day-

I wake up to cold sheets and not a trace of Dylan in the room. I walk downstairs and he has made breakfast and a cup of butterbeer for me. He's walking around the kitchen putting plates on the table in a indigo blue bathrobe and blue plaid pajama bottoms.

"Good morning love." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"Good morning."

"Have a nice rest?"

"It was alright..."

"Hermione I've been... Meaning to ask you something." He says with a serious tone.

"Okay?" I wonder... He kneels down on one knee and pulls out a box with a beautiful diamond ring...

"Hermione Jean Granger... Will you marry me?" He asks. I have tears in my eyes. My heart pleads no but somehow my lips simply choke out...

"...yes..." I wrap my arms around him and kiss him with passion, letting my mouth open he pushes his tongue inside... This was going to be a long two weeks.

(Sirius's POV)

I was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld 12 with Remus and Harry. Ginny and Tonks went shopping I think...

"So mates... You think Hermione is having fun with Dylan?" Harry asks.

"Well he is charismatic, charming and knowledgable." Remus says.

"He sounds great perhaps you two should date." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe Hermione loves this bloke." Harry says.

"She can't love him! He's definitely not for her!" I defend.

"And you know her type? It certainly isn't you!" Remus declares.

"Shut up about her! Now! I don't want to talk about it..." I say.

"Suit yourself. I think she'll marry him." Harry says.

"You have up your chance when you left her that night." Remus said.

"I didn't leave her...! She left me." I say gloomily.

"Have you ever thought why?" Remus asked. I shake my head slowly.

"No offense mate but you've got yourself a reputation." Harry says. I look up.

"What reputation?" I ask.

"You leave women after sex... They never hear from you again... She didn't want to be one of those people Sirius." Remus explained.

"I actually care about her Moony! It's not like I... She's carrying my child... How can I not care?" I ask, lost, looking for words to describe how much he loved the witch that carries the child he adores already.

"We all know you're not one for emotions Pads..."

"I never have been. But the bloody woman will be the death of me..." We hear the telephone ring and Harry picks it up...

"Sirius... You might want to hear this." Remus says as he picks up another line and listens in. He hands the phone to me and I hear Hermione's soft angelic voice.

"Harry... I'm... Well... I'm engaged." She says.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I roar.

"Sirius?! Where's harry?" She asks, startled.

"Here Mione... You mean.. Dylan proposed?" Harry asked as I stood there incredibly stunned.

"Yes. I'm getting married. Oh Merlin I'm getting married! Pass the news to Ginny please!"

"Hermione you're coming home right now." I say firmly.

"Sirius 8 more days in Paris. I think you can cope."

"That's what you think! I'm a bloody mess!"

"Sirius just try... Please?"

"Just get the fuck home now. I can't stand it any longer..."

"I have to go. Bye harry... Sirius." She hangs up and my heart has stopped by now. He leans on the chair next to him for support as Harry and Remus rush into the room.

"This is a bad time but... I told you so." Harry says. Remus flashes him a "shut up now" look. I stumble into the kitchen and then in the cupboard and grab a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Do not drink your sorrows away!" Remus scolds.

"She's getting married Remus! You know how overprotective I can get! She's getting married to the git! Married! With my child in her womb!" I snap.

"Dylan would be a good father the the child... I wouldn't worry Sirius." Remus says.

"He's probably a better father than I would be... But... It's still my child." I say, my voice cracking with every word.

"And it always will be. But you know the saying... If you really love something you'll let it go... Perhaps this is the right scenario for that Padfoot." A tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it off with my sleeve.

"You're right Remus..." I get up and walk to my room to sulk.


	6. Chapter 6: Falling for him again?

**Chapter 6: Falling for him again?**

(Sirius's POV)

"Great she's coming back with Mr. Perfect tonight..."

"Bloody hell.. "

"You can do it Sirius..."

"No you can't." My conscious argued back and forth. I rubbed my temples and apparated to the Burrow. After all it was Sunday and Hermione wouldn't miss a Sunday for her life. I walked in and Remus greeted me with a warm smile, as did everyone else. Little Teddy came rushing up to me.

"Heya there Teds!" I said smiling.

"Uncle Siri!" He giggled. I saw Molly setting things on the table and Harry sitting on the couch talking to Ron. Ginny with Tonks and Luna...

"It's almost my birthday!" He grinned.

"I know it Teds! I've already got your present!"

"What is it?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a secret now would it huh Teddy?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets." He said with a sly grin on his adorable little face.

"Come here you cheeky rascal!" I say as I start tickling him and he laughs a child's delightful laugh. Remus smiled at this sight.

"Okay! Okay! I won't ask." He said still laughing. I stop and he jumps into my arms once more. I pick him up.

"You're the best uncle ever Uncle Siri." He says. I smile and ruffle his hair with one hand as I hear the door open to the Burrow. I look and Hermione's scent wafts to my nose. Her perfume that smells of flowers. Perfect. I set Teddy down and he runs to Hermione's arms.

"Aunt Mione! Aunt Mione! Uncle Siri said he's got me the best birthday present!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I'm sure he does Teds. He loves you very much." She says as she bends down and gives him a hug and taps his nose with her finger. She welcomes Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the crew. A moment later someone else walks through... Dylan bloody Nott. Of course. My heart hardens at the sight of him.

"Hello Sirius. I see you survived a week without me." Hermione walks up to me without me noticing. She slightly tanned, her honey brown eyes looking at me softly, her hair curling at the ends around her shoulders no longer the bushy haired bookworm...

"Barely yes..." I croaked out, almost unable to speak by her appearance.

**-Time Lapse-**

**Later that night!**

(Hermione's POV)

Teddy lay his head down on my lap and decided he wanted to take a nap before he went home, Sirius walked up to me and sat next to me in his usual attire. A black dress shirt, leather pants, leather jacket, leather boots and his waistcoat which seemed completely odd since it did not fit with the rest of his clothing but he didn't care. He stroked Teddy's light brown hair similar to Remus's.

"Hermione... Have we found out the sex?" He asked softly, focused on him I only hear the words Hermione, Have, sex.

"Excuse me?" I say almost laughing.

"I said... Have we found out the sex?"

"Oh... No not yet. I'm scheduled for another appointment the 5th of February. We should be able to find out then." I say. He nods and looks into my eyes. Honey meets steel grey as I fight off the urge to kiss him I trace my fingers over the diamond ring that Dylan had put on my hand. Dylan...

"It's a cheaparse ring you know that?" He asks with a deep voice. I glare at him.

"It is not! He worked very hard for this ring!" I defend. How dare he! He thinks he has complete and total control over my life! Sirius scoffed and nodded sarcastically.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened!" He says. I open my mouth to object but he closes it as he crushes his lips onto mine. I found myself wanting to pull away but couldn't stop myself. As our tongues battled for dominance we heard a small child's voice.

"Aunt Mione? Uncle Siri?" Teddy said his little head peeking up and his big amber eyes boring into ours.

"What is it Teds?" Sirius asked him, regaining his breath.

"Why does Aunt Mione have a big bump on her tummy?"

"Aunt Mione and I are having a baby together."

"Are you going to get married?" He asks innocently.

"Never." I say. Sirius grins and looks at Teddy and whispers something in his ear I can't make out. Whatever it was Teddy giggles and runs off.

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing... Just the truth."

"And what is that Sirius?"

"Maybe. But you're getting married to Dylan..."

"We will never get married. That is a guarantee."

"You never know." Sirius grinned and kissed my cheek. He walked in large strides after Teddy who was running into the open arms of Remus.

"Mione love?" A strong voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and it was Dylan. I smiled and patted the seat next to me.

"Yes?" I asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit distant."

"Oh... Yes. I'm fine. Thanks." I say trying to smile.

"Saint Mungo's sent me a patronus saying that they've moved the appointment to the 1st of February."

"That's tomorrow!" I say.

"I know. 1:30 pm tomorrow. Want me to come with you?" He asks. I try to make up my mind whether Sirius and Dylan will kill each other or not. Most likely Sirius will try. I might bring Ginny along as well...

"No thanks. I'll be alright. Ginny is going to come with me." I say casually as I get up to go tell Sirius and Ginny the news. Sirius is at the table with Teddy and Remus while Harry and Ginny are talking about things.

"I'm sorry to both but mind if I steal Sirius and Ginny? It's important." I say regretfully.

"Sirius needed for something important?" Remus inquired. Sirius grinned and got up as I led them to the kitchen.

"So what's this all about Herms?" Ginny asked.

"The ultrasound is tomorrow and I want you both to come with me. 1:30 pm. We will meet at Grimmauld 12 then yes?" They both nodded.

"Wait a minute Mione... You're inviting me but not your doting fiancé?" Sirius asked.

"You are the father. It would only make sense." I say nonchalantly. He nods.

"Tomorrow then. We'll say 1 at my house." Sirius said as we all nodded. I felt the baby kick in my womb. A strong one this is... Just like its father...

**AN: REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! So for the baby should it be a boy or a girl? Should Hermione end up with Sirius(our sexy bachelor) or Dylan(our sexy bookworm)? I can work either way but it will still result in a Sirimione fanfic not to worry! **


	7. NOT A CHAPTER PLS REVIEW

So hey everyone. This is not a chapter but a request for reviews. I know I know it's like everyone else saying review review! Well please review because I meant to know your opinion whether I should change my writing style or you like it how it is! These types of things are important to a writer, specifically a new one. i will not update another chapter until I've got at least five reviews if not more. Thanks and cheers.

~SiriusOrionBlack16


End file.
